Go to hell
by Always Silver Pen
Summary: Va en enfer, beaucoup de gens le lui ont dit. Alors Kol y est allé. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. / Un peu de Klaroline, beaucoup d'HUMOUR


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je poste cette traduction de la fic "Hell If I know" de l'auteur liar . faker  
**

** Je ne sais pas si le rendu sera aussi drôle en français mais en tout cas, la fic d'origine est un vrai petit bijou. C'est sans doute le truc le plus barré que j'ai jamais lu mais un peu de fantaisie ne fait jamais de mal =)**

**Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que vous allez en pensez, si vous allez trouver ça trop bizarre, mais je vous demanderais d'avoir la patience d'aller jusqu'à la moitié de l'one-shot. Le meilleur s'y trouve (et continue jusqu'à la fin).**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver en bas de la page ;-)**

* * *

Il sentit quelque chose de pointu s'enfoncer dans son torse.

Puis il fut englouti par l'obscurité.

- « On se réveille » fit une voix traînante. « Fichus morts, toujours à causer des problèmes. »

Kol cligna des yeux à deux reprises.

Il était allongé sur un sol froid, son torse était toujours douloureux, sa tête continuait de lui tourner et il n'avait pas encore entièrement repris conscience. Il se redressa lentement et s'assit, les mains posées à plat de chaque côté de lui. Il secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui.

Il faisait sombre. Comme dans une grotte. Il était dans une énorme grotte ressemblant à une mine de sel, une grotte avec un lac à l'intérieur. Il entendait l'écho lointain de gouttes d'eau tombant discrètement ici et là.

- « Quel enfer ! Mais où est-ce que je suis ? » s'interrogea Kol en se grattant la tête.

- « Intéressant choix de mots » fit la même voix traînante derrière lui.

Kol se tourna pour voir un…

- « Zombie ? » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Là, je me sens vraiment offensé » répliqua son interlocuteur en faisant la moue.

Enfin, il aurait fait la moue s'il avait eu des lèvres. La créature qui lui faisait face ressemblait plus ou moins à un homme vêtu d'une longue toge noire sale et rapiécée mais sa peau était flétrie comme celle d'un cadavre. C'était ce qu'il était, un cadavre vivant, marchant et parlant. Une créature chauve et édentée tout droit sortie d'un vieux film d'horreur avec une rame à la main.

- « Je suis Charon, fils de Nyx et d'Erebus, de la Nuit et de l'Ombre, le passeur voyageant sur le fleuve Styx, le guide du défunt, le gardien de la terre des morts » se présenta-t-il avec passion.

Avant même que Kol ne puisse cligner des yeux, l'homme ouvrit à nouveau sa bouche desséchée.

- « Elle est où, la pièce ? »

- « Quelle pièce ? »

Kol avait encore besoin de temps pour assimiler ce qui se passait.

- « Que les Dieux me viennent en aide » soupira Charon. « La pièce ? Mon obole ? J'travaille pas gratuitement, mon garçon. J'ai des bouches à nourrir, moi. »

- « Où suis-je ? »

L'Originel semblait perdu comme un chaton laissé seul dans la cuisine.

Charon leva les yeux au ciel. _Fichu monde moderne_, grogna-t-il intérieurement, _aucun respect pour la mort_.

- « Tu es sur les rives du fleuve Styx » indiqua-t-il en faisant un signe de son doigt osseux. « J'suis le passeur qui va t'escorter de l'autre côté. Maintenant, paye-moi, prend ta batte et mettons-nous en route. »

- « Quelle batte ? » s'étonna Kol, de plus en plus curieux.

Il baissa les yeux et aperçut la batte de baseball posée à côté de lui. Il s'en empara et se leva, se sentant beaucoup mieux avec une arme dans les mains.

Charon avait la rame, Kol avait sa batte. La tension entre eux était telle qu'il aurait pu jurer entendre_ Eye of the tiger_ quelque part en arrière-plan.

- « D'accord » fit lentement Kol, déterminé à choisir ses mots avec la plus grande prudence. « Je vais vous payer. Mais vous aurez votre argent quand on sera de l'autre côté. »

Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il aurait pu rester dans la grotte mais cette idée ne tentait pas particulièrement Kol Mikaelson. Il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Et s'il était vraiment mort.

- « Pourquoi j'devrais te croire, hein ? » répliqua Charon en fronçant les sourcils.

Ou en faisant quelque chose qui y ressemblait avec ce qui restait de son visage. Kol leva la tête et se racla la gorge.

- « Parce que je suis Kol Mikaelson, fils d'Esther la sorcière Originelle, l'un des premiers vampires au monde, la noblesse parmi toutes les créatures surnaturelles qui hantent l'autre monde. »

Il essaya de paraître aussi noble que possible. L'accent, vous savez. Ca fonctionne toujours.

Pendant un instant, Charon dévisagea le vampire en silence.

- « Bien, bien, bien » dit-il enfin, même si le ton de sa voix n'était pas de bon augure, « alors je vais devoir t'croire sur parole, jeune homme. »

Il fit signe à Kol d'avancer et de monter dans un vieux bateau en bois. L'Originel obéit, la batte toujours fermement serrée dans sa main. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre sans se défendre. Et il savait comment se servir de ce fichu bâton.

La bateau descendit lentement le Styx, les eaux troubles bouillonnant comme un acide autour d'eux. Kol pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'agiter dans le bateau, à moins de vouloir une impressionnante cicatrice de brûlure sur tout le corps. Charon faisait avancer le bateau en ramant lentement. Il fredonnait quelque chose de triste avec sa bouche et le trou où son nez avait été.

- « Sympa votre job » fit Kol en regardant autour de lui et en essayant de garder son calme.

- « L'travail, c'est l'travail » répondit Charon en haussant les épaules.

- « Vous devez avoir rencontré plein de gens célèbres ici. »

- « Quelques-uns oui » acquiesça la créature. « Des rois. Des reines. Des dictateurs. Des tueurs en série. Des gens très intéressants. »

- « Je pensais plutôt à des rocks stars, des acteurs… »

- « Oh, eux. Des ivrognes s'tu veux mon avis. »

Ils avançaient dans un tunnel sombre. Soudain, il y eut de la lumière à son extrémité et Kol dut détourner le regard à cause de son éclat. Il remarqua que Charon avait fermé les yeux. Sournois, le vampire ne perdit pas de temps. Sa main plongea dans la toge de Charon et s'empara de deux pièces. _J'les ai !_

Le bateau atteignit le rivage et Charon regarda Kol dans l'expectative.

Kol saisit une pièce (hé, ce n'est pas qu'il est avare, c'est juste qu'on ne sait jamais, l'autre pièce pouvait être utile) et la tendit à l'homme. Il quitta le bateau et arriva sur un autre sol sombre et dur. Une autre grotte. _Ca doit vraiment être chiant comme travail_.

- « Va au bout de ce tunnel, tu trouveras la sortie de cette grotte. Ton destin t'attend là-bas » annonça Charon en se détournant, prêt à remonter dans le bateau.

- « Euh, merci ? » grimaça Kol en s'appuyant sur sa batte.

- « Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Mr. Mikaelson. »

Le visage de Charon se tordit en un sourire effrayant qui fit apparaître ses dents tordues. Il émanait de lui quelque chose de grotesque et Kol ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

La créature laissa le courant du fleuve Styx l'emporter sur son bateau. Il fredonnait toujours sa chanson triste lorsqu'il disparut dans le sombre abîme.

Sa batte reposant contre son épaule, Kol se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'extrémité de la grotte. Quelque chose lui disait que cette fois, il devrait se battre pour sa survie.

Mais peu importe qui l'avait amené ici, il ne lui jamais mettrait jamais la main dessus.

- « Aucune chance » murmura Kol.

* * *

Après une courte marche dans une obscurité totale, il atteignit enfin la sortie.

(Ce n'est pas très dur de trouver quand il y a un panneau clignotant avec le mot SORTIE dessus, vous savez.)

Il fit un pas hors de la grotte et sa mâchoire chuta au sol. L'obscurité l'engloutit une nouvelle fois - manifestement, il faisait toujours nuit en Enfer - mais il comprit très vite où il se trouvait.

Il était dans un… Putain … De… Désert !

Dans un putain de désert avec…

… un gratte-ciel géant au milieu ?

Kol haussa un sourcil.

Il s'approcha du bâtiment avec prudence. C'était un immense immeuble avec des fenêtres en verre et des ascenseurs vitrés qui vous permettent de voir toute la ville et qui empirent votre peur du vide.

_L'Enfer est une grande compagnie internationale en fait_, pensa Kol en riant intérieurement.

Puis il vit un énorme panneau suspendu au-dessus de l'entrée :

**Hell Incorporation**

**Rendre La Mort Encore Plus Cruelle**

- « Nan, c'est une blague ? »

* * *

A l'intérieur, il y avait une réceptionniste blonde. Plutôt jolie si une paire de cornes ne vous dérangeait pas, bien sûr.

- « Bonjoooour, Mr. Mikaelson ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Kol leva les yeux au ciel. Sérieux, cet endroit devenait de plus en plus cliché.

- « Vous me connaissez ? » interrogea-t-il, non pas parce qu'il était curieux - il était clair qu'ils le connaissaient.

Il avait l'impression d'être une célébrité. Son égo déjà surdimensionné se mit à enfler.

- « Bien sûr ! Veuillez vous rendre au dixième étage, Mr. Cifer vous attend. »

Kol haussa les épaules et resserra sa prise sur la batte.

- « Nan, nan, nan » fit la blonde avec un sourire hésitant. « Veuillez laisser cette batte ici, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle se mit à battre des cils.

- « Non. »

Elle lui lança un regard stupéfait.

- « Excusez-moi ? »

Le sourire resta sur son visage mais elle rageait silencieusement à l'intérieur. _Une vraie diablesse_, pensa Kol.

- « Il est hors de question que je laisse ma batte. »

- « Mais Mr. Cifer… »

- « Je suis à peu près sûr de m'en taper » rétorqua-t-il en agitant sa batte comme une matraque et en se pavanant devant elle pour entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Il poussa un soupir et s'appuya contre la paroi en verre, ses yeux scrutant le désert qui entourait le bâtiment. _C'est le trou du cul du monde._ Et dire qu'il trouvait Mystic Falls ennuyeuse. Il ne ferait plus jamais aucune critique sur cette ville. _Enfin, si jamais je réussis à y retourner._

- _Ding ! Dixième étage_ -

Kol entra dans le couloir. C'était un hall long et étroit qui se terminait par une porte en bois sombre. Le vampire descendit le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte.

Dessus se trouvait une plaque en or avec inscrit en lettres noires :

**Lu Cifer**

**Son Altesse Royale**

**Le Seigneur des Enfers**

_Directeurs des Ressources Humaines_

- « Je suis drogué, c'est pas possible » grogna Kol.

Il rajusta son tee-shirt et épousseta sa veste en cuir avant regarder sa batte pour se donner du courage. Enfin, il se décida à frapper à la porte.

- « Ouiiiiiii ? » répondit une voix.

Kol poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Une parfaite image du luxe. Des couleurs sombres, un mobilier en cuir, un éclairage faible, une ou deux œuvres d'art sur le mur. L'odeur d'un cigare havane dans l'air. On pouvait littéralement respirer son autoritarisme.

Mais Kol ne baisait les pieds de personne. L'Originel décida de se la jouer cool.

Un siège pivotant se retourna et un visage narquois apparut dans la faible lueur. Kol haussa les sourcils avec surprise. L'homme assis derrière le large bureau en acajou lui rappelait Al Pacino dans sa quarantaine ou sa cinquantaine. Il avait l'air… futé, malicieux… Diabolique. Et il y avait un perroquet vert sur son épaule.

Puis Kol vit quelque chose sur l'étagère derrière l'homme. Une petite statuette dorée en forme de trident sur laquelle était attaché un badge avec une devise qui disait « _Mieux vaut régner en Enfer que servir au Paradis _». Kol manqua de s'étrangler.

- « Mr. Mikaelson, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

L'homme se leva, sortit de l'ombre et lui tendit une main. Il ressemblait à un patron. Son costume de marque noir et sa chemise encore plus sombre que le noir lui allaient comme un gant. Une cravate rouge apportait à sa tenue une touche de méchanceté. Son sourire rusé mettait Kol mal à l'aise mais il continua d'arborer son visage d'emmerdeur.

- « Mr. Cifer. »

Kol ne serra pas la main du diable, il se contenta de faire un signe de tête.

- « Faites-leur vive l'enfer ! » glapit le perroquet ce qui fit sursauter l'Originel.

- « Appelez-moi Lu » répondit le diable avec un sourire mauvais.

- « J'ai besoin de réponses » fit solennellement Kol, « Lu. »

- « Tu veux jouer au jeu des vingt questions ? » proposa Cifer en haussant les sourcils. « Mais nan, j'blague. »

_Je dois être maudit_, pensa Kol avec un facepalm mental.

- « Cher ami suceur de sang, tu es en Enfer. »

- « Jusque-là j'avais compris » répliqua Kol, désabusé. « Où est la flamme éternelle du châtiment et de la damnation ? La Fosse de l'Enfer ? Les âmes damnées hurlant et pleurant ? »

- « Ah oui, _cet_ Enfer. »

Le diable s'alluma un autre cigare. (« Tu en veux un ? » offrit-il. Kol secoua la tête.)

- « C'est tellement _has-been_ » fit-il en exhalant un nuage de fumée. « On doit vivre avec son époque si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

- « Pas vraiment » répondit Kol en s'appuyant d'un bras sur sa batte.

- « L'Enfer est un business vraiment, _vraiment_ déprimant, mon ami. Je dirais bien un business déprimant à mort mais je déteste les jeux de mots stupides. »

Kol hocha la tête.

- « Je suis un visionnaire, je dois l'admettre » se vanta Lu. « Un matin, je me suis réveillé et je me suis dit, hey, Lu, tu es un visionnaire, alors donnons-leur un véritable Enfer. Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dit. »

- « Génial » soupira Kol en levant les yeux au ciel pour la millième fois ce jour-là.

Ou cette nuit-là. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

- « Et comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, étant un - (« Visionnaire » intervint Kol, l'air ennuyé) - voilà, c'est ça ! J'ai décidé de changer certaines choses. De rendre l'Enfer plus classe. »

Kol bailla. _C'est un vrai Picasso sur le mur ? Klaus adorerait._

- « Et comme j'aime à le dire, rendons la mort encore plus cruelle ! Ahahhahah ! Pas mal celle-là, hein ? » fit Lu avec un rire hystérique.

- « Géniale. »

- « Ma brillante idée était de personnaliser l'Enfer. D'en faire quelque chose de personnel ! Plus de fosse bouillonnante de lave, plus de torture physique ! »

Kol finissait d'observer ses ongles.

- « Un Enfer personnel pour chaque âme damnée quoi ! »

- « Toute cette rage » répondit l'Originel en se grattant la tête. « Mais pourquoi je suis ici ? »

- « Tu es mon rat de laboratoire ! Aha ! »

Cifer sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, attendant avec excitation la réaction de Kol.

L'expression de son invité était quelque chose entre _je suis entouré d'idiots_ et _vous avez pris vos médicaments ?_

- « Je suis quoi ? »

- « Arrrg ! Faites-leur vivre un enfer ! »

- « Techniquement, tu viens de mourir. Il n'y aura pas de rédemption pour toi, j'suis désolé. En fait non, je n'le suis pas, parce que je t'ai attendu pendant quoi, mille ans ? » lança-t-il en se mettant à tourner autour de Kol comme un requin. « Oui, mon ami, je t'ai observé. Une fois, je me suis même dit, hé, ce mec pourrait faire un pote cool… »

_Pas vraiment_, pensa Kol.

- « Mais ensuite, je me suis mis à imaginer des supplices pour toi et tu verras, je suis très inventif. J'adore les défis. »

Ce gars commençait vraiment à taper sur les nerfs de Kol.

- « Ouais, bien sûr. Je suis sûr que tu es inventif (_espèce de pathétique abruti_, ajouta-t-il en silence), mais encore une fois » fit Kol en s'approchant du diable et en levant sa batte, « qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? »

- « Je veux juste que tu saches que ce que je t'ai préparé, c'est… _spécial_ » fit Luc avec un sourire diabolique.

- « Quel honneur » répondit Kol en se tournant pour partir.

Il était inutile de parler avec ce type. Il était manifestement très atteint. Le plan B consistait en la recherche d'un moyen de sortir de cet endroit.

- « Mikaelson ? »

Kol jeta un regard à Lu Cifer.

- « Faites-leur vivre un enfer ! Faites-leur vivre un enfer ! »

- « Revivre ta mortalité à jamais, c'est le sort qui t'attend. Passe une bonne éternité. Je passerai te rendre visite un jour. »

Le diable sourit…

- « Quoi… »

… et claqua des doigts. Soudain, le sol disparut sous les pieds de Kol.

- « …. Aaaaaah ! »

Kol commença à tomber, tomber, tomber… Le monde s'était mis à tourner autour de lui et la seule chose à laquelle Kol pouvait s'accrocher, c'était sa batte. Alors il la serra fermement contre lui et se prépara au choc qui suivrait la fin de sa chute.

3... 2... 1...

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu sur un plancher familier. Le plafond aussi lui semblait familier. La pièce lui semblait familière. Il était chez lui.

- « Je savais bien qu'un bâtard avait dû me droguer. »

Kol se redressa, le corps douloureux, et se dirigea avec colère dans le salon.

- « Je te jure que je vais te tu… OH PUTAIN ! »

Il faillit trébucher et tomber sur les fesses. Caroline et Klaus étaient assis sur le canapé en cuir au milieu de la pièce. Ils étaient en train de feuilleter un magazine de mariage.

Un… Magazine…De… Mariage.

Klaus portait un polo rose. Caroline portait une robe rose flashy.

- « Kol ! » sourit Klaus en se levant, prêt à accueillir chaleureusement son frère. « Ca faisait tellement longtemps ! »

- « Mais de quoi tu par… »

- « Tu m'as manqué, frérot. Toutes ces années. »

- « A…années ? » s'étrangla Kol.

- « Je vois que ce long voyage t'a fatigué » fit Klaus en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Mais une chose avant que tu ailles te reposer. Je te présente mon adorable future épouse, Caroline Forbes. »

Il fit un geste vers Caroline qui se leva, se dirigea vers Kol et le serra dans ses bras.

- « Ravie de te rencontrer Kol » lança-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Kol ressentit un besoin soudain de vomir des arcs-en-ciel.

- « Je suis tellement heureuse qu'on soit bientôt une famille ! » piailla-t-elle.

Kol cligna des yeux. Klaus sourit d'un air idiot.

- « Où est Rebekah ? » demanda Kol avec méfiance.

- « Elle vend des cookies et des tickets de tombola avec une classe de maternelle. Elle est toujours dans cette association après tout ce temps, tu arrives à y croire toi ? »

- « Bekah vend des cookies et des tickets de tombola ? »

_Est-ce que quelqu'un a volé ma sœur et l'a remplacée par son sosie ?_

- « Oui, c'est une excellente bénévole. Notre petite Bekah, tu imagines ? » lança Klaus.

- « Euh, en fait non » bafouilla Kol, à la fois abasourdi et terrifié.

- « Et devine qui monte sur scène ce soir ? » gazouilla Caroline.

- « Vas-y, dis-moi, je suis impatient de le savoir » murmura Kol.

- « Elijah ! »

- « Elijah ? »

- « Il a le premier rôle dans le ballet Casse-noisette ! »

Kol devint blanc comme un linge. Quelqu'un devait avoir cassé les noisettes d'Elijah depuis un bon moment. Son frère était… une ballerine ? Son frère portait…

- « En parlant du loup ! » gloussa Klaus.

Et Kol le vit entrer dans la pièce. Elijah portait…

- « Ce collant est vraiment merveilleux, il est parfaitement ajusté. Et si doux » fit-il avant de remarquer Kol. « Frérot ! »

Il se précipita vers Kol pour le saluer. Les jambes d'Elijah étaient recouvertes par un collant blanc. Un collant moulant.

- « Un collant » murmura Kol.

(Vous avez vu Mel Brook dans « Sacré Robin Hood » ? Ouais ? Alors vous voyez l'idée.)

Les bras d'Elijah se referment autour du corps inerte de Kol.

- « J'espère que je vous verrais ce soir. »

Le danseur leur lança un regard entendu et se mit à arranger ses cheveux parfaits comme toujours.

- « On sera tous au premier rang » répondit Klaus en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Même Klaus Junior. »

Il devait entendre des voix. Kol regarda Klaus et Caroline, horrifié.

- « QUI ?! »

- « Vraiment ? Félicitations ! »

Elijah serra la jeune blonde dans ses bras.

- « Oh ! Biquet adoré, c'était censé rester secret ! »

Caroline donna un petit coup de coude à Klaus.

- « Désolé, petit lapin en sucre, mais je suis tellement excité ! » répondit Klaus en l'embrassant sur la main.

- « PETIT LAPIN EN SUCRE ? BIQUET ADORÉ ? KLAUS JUNIOR ? »

Kol avait le tournis.

- « Je t'avais dit que ce serait trop d'émotions pour lui, mon chou » le gronda Caroline.

Klaus enroula un bras autour des épaules de Kol.

- « Tu vas être oncle, vieux. »

- « Vous avez vu comme il a l'air choqué » gloussa Elijah en remettant son collant en place.

Un collant blanc avec un débardeur noir moulant. Il ne manquait plus que le tutu rose.

- « Mais c'est impossible ! » glapit Kol en s'arrachant les cheveux. « Vous ne pouvez pas ! Les vampires ne peuvent pas ! »

Silencieusement, ses frères et Caroline le dévisagèrent comme s'il venait de dire qu'il montait une licorne.

- « Kol, tu regardes toujours toutes ces séries sur les vampires ? » s'inquiéta Klaus, les sourcils froncés. « Pauvre garçon. Il perd contact avec la réalité. »

Puis Kol les entendit.

Des battements de cœur. Tous avaient des cœurs qui battaient. Ils étaient humains.

Il se rappela les mots de Lu. _Mortalité à jamais_.

- « Désolé » marmonna-t-il d'un air absent tout en s'effondrant dans le fauteuil le plus proche. « Je suis juste fatigué. »

- « Va te reposer, frérot. Les Salvatore viennent prendre les mesures pour la robe de mariée de Caroline »

- « Cool. »

Kol n'écoutait même plus.

Attendez une minute.

Les Salvatore ? Prendre les mesures ?

Pile à ce moment-là, la sonnette retentit. Deux hommes apparurent dans le hall d'entrée.

Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr. Damon Salvatore, le meilleur créateur de mode en Virginie et dans probablement d'autres états aussi. Regardez comme son jean slim orange s'accorde bien avec le jaune de son tee-shirt moulant et le turquoise de ses ballerines.

Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr. Stefan Salvatore, un coiffeur haut de gamme que Lady Gaga paye des millions de dollars lorsqu'il jette ne serait-ce qu'un rapide coup d'œil à ses cheveux.

Les frères Salvatore, _la crème de la crème_ dans le monde de la mode.

La batte de Kol tomba par terre.

- « Vous trouvez que ce collant me donne l'air d'avoir de grosses fesses ? » interrogea Elijah.

- « Non, mon ami ! » annonça Damon en retirant ses lunettes de soleil Ray-Ban. « C'est juste parfait. »

- « Jolis cheveux » fit remarquer Stefan.

- « Caroline ! » lança Damon ! « Regarde-toi ! Tu es maaagniiifiiiique ! »

Baissant le ton, il ajouta :

- « C'est une robe Dolce ? »

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Caroline gloussa d'un air stupide. Klaus et Damon se serrèrent la main.

- « J'ai vu ta dernière exposition au musée Tate. Mec, ces chevaux ! » lança l'aîné des Salvatore avec un signe de tête, reconnaissant l'incroyable talent de Klaus.

Stefan - toujours gentil et politiquement correct - s'approcha de Kol.

- « Content de te revoir. Comment va la vie ? »

- « Euh, elle est un peu au point mort, je dirais » murmura Kol en ramassant sa batte.

- « Oh, désolé d'entendre ça. »

- « Si tu savais » soupira l'Originel. « Comment va le sos… euh, comment va Elena ? »

Les yeux de Stefan s'assombrirent mélancoliquement.

- « Matt et elle se sont mariés l'année dernière. »

- « Désolé d'entendre ça. »

Kol ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il se fichait du bien-être d'Elena. Seulement, c'était vraiment déprimant de voir combien Mystic Falls s'était transformé en Mystic Enfer. Tout ce qu'il avait aimé (même le faible de son frère pour Caroline) s'était transformé en soap opera. Il fut frappé par la réalisation qu'il aimait le trou miteux dans lequel il avait été coincé, c'est-à-dire Mystic Falls et sa routine.

Maintenant, tout était humain. Humain, humain et encore humain. Trop humain.

Putain d'humains.

Kol était sur le point de se lever et d'aller au Grill pour se prendre une cuite et se souler jusqu'à tomber dans le coma lorsque ses oreilles furent agressées par un bruit assourdissant et infernal. Une cacophonie qui ressemblait à un marteau-piqueur. Un marteau-piqueur faisant un trou dans le cerveau de Kol, accompagné par un broyeur le frappant dans l'occiput et par un chœur fait de robots grattant sur des râpes à fromage au lieu de guitares.

- « C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » s'exclama Kol en essayant de se faire entendre.

- « C'est du metal ! » répondit Stefan.

- « Vous vous en servez pour faire fuir les animaux sauvages ? »

- « Non ! C'est de la musique ! »

- « C'est QUOI ? »

- « De la musique ! »

- « C'était rhétorique comme question ! »

La voix de Kol se perdait dans le casse-oreille musical.

- « Tu as des problèmes de digestion ? » cria Stefan.

- « Non ! Ma question était rhétorique ! »

- « Tu as vu une météorite ? »

- « Laisse tomber ! » lança Kol une dernière fois avant de saisir sa batte et de se précipiter hors de la maison.

Lu Cifer lui avait peut-être pris sa vraie famille, il avait peut-être transformé cet endroit en un roman cul-cul la praline qui lui donnait envie de vomir mais il ne pourrait JAMAIS forcer Kol Mikaelson à écouter cette putain de musique pour l'éternité. JAMAIS !

Personne n'emmerdait Kol Mikaelson.

Pas même le Diable en personne.

Il allait trouver ce bâtard et lui donner ce qu'il méritait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kol se tenait devant l'entrée du cimetière. Il ouvrit la porte rouillée d'un coup de pied et s'avança avec fureur. _Il a dit qu'il passerait me rendre visite_._ Le diable doit avoir un portail quelque part_. Il regarda autour de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, il remarqua une vieille crypte recouverte de mousse. La pierre était sombre et usée par le temps. Deux vieilles statues d'anges déchus décoraient chaque côté de l'entrée de la crypte.

Les mains de Kol se resserrèrent sur la batte et il donna un grand coup dans l'une des statues. La tête en pierre roula par terre.

- « Allez viens ! Montre-toi ! » cria-t-il. « Ca pourrait être ta dernière chance de venir ici. »

BOUM ! L'ange éclata en mille morceaux.

- « Je sais que tu peux m'entendre ! »

BAM ! L'autre ange fut réduit en miettes.

Kol entra dans la crypte.

- « Si tu insistes autant pour que je reste ici, je vais détruire ton portail une bonne fois pour toutes et te montrer comment on gère une putain de ville ! » hurla-t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

- « Très bien. Je t'aurais prévenu. »

Kol sourit et se mit à frapper dans les murs. Ils commencèrent à s'effriter comme du sable. Kol frappa encore plus fort. On aurait dit qu'il y avait un tremblement de terre.

- « Ca suffit ! » hurla Lu dans son dos.

Kol se retourna lentement, un sourire d'enragé sur le visage.

- « Relax, chéri. Tu voulais faire de ma vie un enfer. J'accepte l'offre. »

Puis il brandit sa batte et avant même que le diable ne puisse cligner des yeux, Kol le frappa à la tête. Les genoux de Lu fléchirent tandis qu'il prenait son front entre ses mains.

- « Sale bâtard ! »

Kol ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le frapper dans les genoux. Le diable s'effondra par terre.

- « Je m'amusais » murmura Lu en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

Il se leva du sol et se précipita vers Kol, le plaquant contre le mur.

- « Maintenant, je suis énervé. »

Il pressa Kol encore plus fort contre le béton et lui fit lâcher sa batte.

Le diable leva le bras et l'Originel vit un coup fuser vers lui…

- Kol sentit une vive douleur dans son torse -

… et il fut à nouveau englouti par l'obscurité.

* * *

- « Allez, petit frère, arrête ton cinéma ! Ou je te jure que je te remets dans ton cercueil » grognait Klaus.

Kol ouvrit lentement les yeux. Lentement… Le soleil l'éblouissait.

Du soleil ? Un cercueil ? Kol se redressa en un éclair.

Il regarda autour de lui, confus. Sa batte de baseball était posé à quelques centimètres. Il leva les yeux. Klaus et Elijah se tenaient au-dessus de lui, les bras croisés et les sourcils levés. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à des frères parfois. Trois ombres s'étendaient de l'autre côté de Kol. Il tourna la tête pour voir Caroline et les Salvatore.

Kol déglutit.

- « Où suis-je ? » interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

Elijah eut un sourire narquois. On aurait dit que son petit frère venait de traverser l'enfer. Ses cheveux en bataille et son regard fou étaient un signe clair qu'il avait d'un repas bien sanglant.

- « Toi, biquet adoré ! » hurla Kol en désignant un Klaus perplexe et sans voix. « Et toi, petit lapin en sucre ! »

Il se tourna de l'autre côté et désigna Caroline dont les yeux s'arrondirent.

- « Vous ne faites pas de bébés ! C'EST COMPRIS ?! » cria-t-il en se levant.

Il respirait lourdement, bouillonnant de rage.

Klaus et Caroline échangèrent un regard, complètement déroutés.

- « Tu es devenu fou, Kol ? » s'étrangla Klaus en faisant mine de ne pas voir la rougeur sur les joues de Caroline.

Mais Kol n'écoutait pas.

- « Et toi, la ballerine ! » grogna Kol en se tournant vers Elijah qui recula aussitôt, déboussolé. « Tu… oublies… ces… PUTAIN DE COLLANTS ! »

Et enfin, le jeune Originel fit volte-face et se concentra sur les Salvatore.

- « Si je vous vois vous pavaner dans cette ville avec les cheveux gominés et habillés comme des Village People qui se seraient mangés un arc-en-ciel, je vous jure que je vous fais avaler vos ballerines turquoise ! »

Damon était sur le point de dire qu'il ne portait pas de ballerines lorsque Stefan marmonna _laisse tomber, il est fou_ et traîna son frère et la jeune blonde hors de la demeure.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Kol en s'asseyant sur le canapé, enfin calmé.

- « Rebekah t'a planté une dague dans le cœur et s'est enfuie dans la forêt. Tu dois vraiment l'avoir énervée » s'esclaffa Klaus.

L'air acerbe, Kol fut loin de trouver ça drôle.

- « Alors je ne suis pas mort ? »

- « Non, idiot ! Tu as juste fait une petite sieste forcée » sourit Klaus.

Kol haussa les épaules et mit les mains dans ses poches. Quelque chose effleura sa paume.

S'en emparant, il retira sa main.

Et s'étrangla.

Soudain, le visage de Kol était devenu pâle comme un linge.

La pièce de Charon. _L'obole._

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » interrogea l'hybride d'un air suspicieux.

Kol fixait la pièce du regard, hypnotisé.

- « Si tu savais… »

* * *

**Alors combien de personnes ont lu cet one-shot jusqu'au bout ? XD**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous a fait (sou)rire. Bon, comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est complètement décalé !**

**Je serais vraiment ravie d'avoir vos avis donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce qui vous a plu, fait rire (ou l'inverse déplu)...**

**A bientôt ! (mais euh, pas sur cet one-shot XD)**


End file.
